Spongebob Squarepants (character)
Spongebob is a fictional character from the cartoon popular Nickelodeon cartoon series Spongebob Squarepants. He works at the Krusty Krab and he is often seen with his best friend Patrick Background Spongebob lives in a pineapple in the town of Bikini Bottom. He has had many jobs over the years but the one he currently works at is the Krusty Krab. He is best friends with Patrick Star and his friends with the genius Squirrel Sandy Cheeks. Powers & Abilities * Healing Factor: Spongebob has a healing factor that allows his to heal from almost anything. * Shapeshifting: Spongebob can shapes shift into almost anything he wants. * Absorbing Ability: Spongebobs body is so soft that he can take blows from almost anything without even flinching. * Karate: '''Spongebob is a master of Karate. Equipment * '''Bubble Wand: Spongebob can use the bubble wand to create anything he desires. * Jellyfishing Net: Spongebob uses this net to catch jellyfish but it can also be used to attack his enemies. Alternate Forms Quickster A parody of the Marvel anti/hero Quicksilver. Makes his run extremely fast. The Invincibubble Gives him superhuman strength and the ability to create unpopable bubbles. Feats Strength * Often fights Sandy Cheeks in Karate matches usually ending in a draw. * Lifted a whole ship. * Dragged a huge anchor. * Lifted a boat mobile with one hand. * Lifted Squiwards house with the help of Patrick. * Fought Patrick on many occasions usually ending in a tie. Speed * Raced Patrick who can run to the sun in seconds. * Outran the Atlanteans, who ran for "billions and billions of light years". * Can dodge lasers. * Jumped from the moon to Saturn in a second. * Beat Sandy Cheeks in a race to the Krusty Krab. * Outran the Alaskan Bullworm * Can make hundereds of Krabby Patties in seconds. * Can dig miles underground in just minutes. Durability * Survived a nuke without a scratch twice. * Survived multiple punches from Flats the Flounder without flinching * Got chopped into many pieces and reformed. * Thrown to the other side of Bikini Bottom with minor injuries. Skill * Defeated a pirate with just his spatula. * Caught the biggest jellyfish in Bikini Bottom. * Defeated the God of the sea Neptune. * With the help of the other Nicktoons he saved the Nickelodeon Multiverse. (Nicktoons Game series) * Saved Bikini Bottom from Planktons Robots. (Spongebob Battle for Bikini Bottom) * Defeated Sandy's Karate master without even noticing. * Can create a small tornado by spinning. * Pocketed a star. Weaknesses * Can't lift all that much. * Not very intelligent. * Needs water to survive. * Often relies on his friends for help. * Doesn't have much fighting experience Fun Facts * Former US President Barack Obama considers Spongebob his favorite cartoon character. * Spongebob is the longest running cartoon on Nickelodeon. * It is highly suggested by the Spongebob Handbook that Spongebob may have a crush on Sandy Cheeks. * According to an interview with late creator Stephen Hillenburg back in 2002, Spongebob is neither gay or straight but in fact, asexual. He also noted that Sea Sponges and some Starfishes reproduce asexually meaning that Spongebob and Patrick don't necessarily need a significant other. Category:Characters Category:TV Show Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Nickelodeon Category:Spongebob Squarepants Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Male Characters Category:Neutral Good Category:Shapeshifters Category:Speedsters Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters with 4th Wall Awareness Category:Viacom Category:Mascots Category:Paramount Category:LGBTQ+